GIVE ME WHAT I WANT
by ROSSERR
Summary: UN CORTO FANFIC BASADO EN LA PAREJA YURI ILLYA X KURO. ALGO QUE QUISE COMPLEMENTAR A LA HISTORIA CALIENTE QUE VIMOS EN EL ANIME


**ESTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN EL ANIME – MANGA FATE/KALEID LINER PRISMA ILLYA, UN MUNDO ALTERNATIVO DEL ANIME – MANGA FATE/STAY NIGHT. EL CUAL NO ME PERTENECE** **. LA PAREJA ILLYA X KURO. ESPERO LES GUSTE**

CAPITULO 1: UNA VIDA NORMAL

" **Mi nombre es Illyasviel von Einzbern, algo complicado lo sé jejeje por lo que pueden llamarme Illya! Un placer! Soy una estudiante normal, con una vida normal y, con un hermano y unas tías que me cuidan tambien normales! Hoy inician las clases y pues espero divertirme mucho y conocer a muy buenas personas!"**

ILLYA! Vamos, que se nos hace tarde!

Voy! Sólo un toque más y listo! "me gusta siempre cargar mi uniforme y conjuntos bien arreglados! Quiero que todo este organizado para mi nueva vida!"

Es que no te importa quedar mal en tu primer día? Vamos!

Ok ok!

" **Mi hermano era el más fastidioso! Mientras mis tías vivían en su mundo….a el siempre lo tenía encima…..muuooo me molestaba mucho…..pero a la vez lo amaba más que a cualquiera! Por mi, me casará con el!"**

Ya estamos aquí….baja de una vez Illya

Por esta vez te permití que me trajeras, pero sabes que no me gusta la idea!

Si si! Haz buenos amigos y porfavor llega temprano a casa o me veré obligado a buscarte!

No te escuchooooo!

Baka….

" **Después de salir corriendo del carro, sólo pude mirar con alegría mi nuevo futuro! Una niña de 12 años no tiene más que pensar! Solo sonreír! Mi nuevo salón era brillante y con muchas personas! Pero entre ellas…se encontraba una muchacha a solas, que me llamo la atención…..y no dude en hablarle"**

Hola! Porque tan sola?!

….

…mi nombre es Illya!

…..ok…..

Que tal te parece…..el primer día? "si que es tímida…..me costaba sacarle las palabras"

…bien…..

Tu…..nombre?

Miyu Edelfelt…

Ah entiendo…..

…

Quieres ser mi amiga Miyu…..?

Si tu quieres…..

Bueno! Entonces cambiemos este ambiente! Y vamos a divertirnos bastante en el recreo! Te parece?!

¿?

Eres muy linda Miyu! Una sonrisa de ti sería lo máximo!

Je….ok

Si! Ya estas mejorando!

Después…..de clases

Así será!

" **Sonando la campana para el recreo! No dude en tomar de la mano a mi nueva amiga y llevarla a nuevas experiencias! Quería verla sonreír a mi lado! Y poder divertirnos hasta más no poder! Tiene mi edad y es muy inteligente! Ambas somos de piel blanca, tenemos casi la misma altura! Mi color de ojos son rojos sangre, mientras los de ella son castaños! Y mi color de cabello es amarillo, mientras que el de ella es negro!"**

" **Los días volaban! Que no hacíamos! Nuestra amistad se había fortalecido a tal punto que confianza sobraba y diría que no pedía más a la vida! O como todo en ella…..eso es lo que uno piensa…..empezando todo en ese parque que nos encontrábamos jugando mi amiga y yo….."**

Illya! Me estas escuchando?

Si si Miyu! Me hablabas de que?

No era que me estabas escuchando?!

Jejejeje es que ando pensativa…..

En que?!

Pues no se…últimamente siento que nos hace falta algo más…..

Nos hace? O te hace?

Siempre tu…sabiendo lo que siento…

No te preocupes por esas cosas ahorita amiga…tu misma dices que hay que disfrutar No?

Cierto…..te parece jugamos quien llega más alto?!

Jajajaja para volvernos a caer y golpearnos como la otra vez?!

Exacto! Un buen golpe no caería mal!

JAJAJAJAJA

De acuerdo!

" **Y ahí estaba yo…..agarrando las cadenas de mi destino…..tomando con toda la fuerza que tenía ese impulso que me haría volar por los aires y me haría sentir una vez más LIBRE! Claro quedando con buenos moretones y una espalda bastante adolorida!"**

AUUUUUCHHHHH! SI QUE DOLIÓ!

TU CREES?!

…

JAJAJA

Illya….no dejes de sonreír, tu me enseñaste eso. Recuerdas?

Si…lo se…..disculpa! Me golpeas si vuelve a pasar!

No sabes cuanto gusto me dará,, si llega ese día!

Cuento contigo….amiga…¿? "en el instante que me estoy levantando para seguir sonriendole a la vida…pude ver muy rápidamente entre los arbustos…..a una chica? No sabía bien como era! Había desaparecido!"

Te ocurre algo?

Viste eso?...

No? Que cosa?

Había alguien ahí! Nos observaba!

Como puede ser?! Yo no veo a nadie!

Claro que si! Estaba parada ahí hasta hace un instante!

Estas mal Illya! Mejor vamos a casa!

Pero!...yo….la vi sonreír…

Vamos!

" **Después de eso…si antes estaba complicada con emociones inciertas y sin saber el porque las sentía…ahorita me encontraba llena de ansias…tratando de calmar la presión que tenía en el pecho…"**

CAPITULO 2: RUMORES

" **Después de ese dia…..fui cada día que pasaba a ese parque con Miyu…..con la excusa de jugar y distraerme….pero ya no necesitaba nada de eso….solo buscaba una sola cosa! A ella! Quien era esa muchacha?! Quien era…..para hacer volcar mi mundo y no dejarme vivir en paz….tarde o temprano la conocería….."**

Hey! Me estas escuchando?!

¿?

Estas últimamente pérdida Illya…ya no se puede hablar contigo

Disculpa disculpa…que me decías?

Que hay que irnos! Ya se acabaron las clases!

Ah ok…."no tenía ni fuerzas para caminar…ya hasta había perdido las ganas de ir al parque….iban 15 dias…..y aún nada que ella aparecía….."

Como que ok?! No entiendes? Ya el colegio no es seguro! Apúrate!

No entiendo lo que dices?

Te lo vengo diciendo desde hace días! Vamos! Hay un rumor creciendo que se están metiendo extraños y abusando de los alumnos!

¡!

Así es! Y por ello apúrate! Que ya todos se han ido!

Voy! "No entendía que pasaba…..solo la información había pasado por mi cabeza y me levanté de manera automática a correr hacia la salida…"

" **Estando cerca de salir…se escuchan pasos detrás de nosotras que nos adelantaron, cerrando la entrada del colegio! Viéndose tras las sombras una figura no mas alta que nosotras sonriendo con brillantes ojos dorados….la cual nos dirigía la palabra…y yo en vez de temblar de miedo….solo me quedaba hipnotizada…."**

Quien eres?! Que haces aquí?!

...

Esa pregunta se la hago yo a ustedes niñas….

A que te refieres?!

Dos niñas solas bastante tarde diría yo, en el colegio? Que hacían?

…..

Ese no es tu problema! Ya déjanos salir!

Y tu otra amiga? Acaso no habla?

¿? "Me hablaba a mi? Que pasa? Tenía que reaccionar! Era la misma tonta!"

Illya! Salgamos de aquí! Ya reacciona!

Ah?! Si! Vete de nuestro camino tonta!

Tonta?...por esta vez las dejaré ir "su nombre….."

Salgamos!

… "sólo observe como entre las sombras desaparecia…para luego poder salir aceleradas a nuestras casas….bueno mi amiga arrastrandome con ella…."

… **.minutos más tarde, ya en mi habitación**

Que fue lo que ocurrió?!

No se…

Será ella la del rumor?!

Tampoco lo sé.. ….

Y a ti que te ocurre?

Pues…no lo sé

Illya acaso la conoces?

No…..ya quisiera…sólo que no es la primera vez que la veo

Cuando la has visto?

Un dia en el parque…seguro nos observaba….pero después de ahí no la vi más….

Es eso que te ha tenido así todos estos días?!

Lo mas seguro…..

No ves que si es la del rumor! Es una loca abusiva!

….solo quiero conocerla. Que sabes tu y podemos ayudarla!

Ayudarla a que?! A que abuse de nosotras?!

No! Siendo sus amigas! Y así ella cambiar! Además no sabes si esos rumores son ciertos! Quien va a creer que alguien de nuestra edad va a estar haciendo esas cosas!

Todo el colegio lo ha dicho! Desde los grados menores hasta los mayores! Que ataca a sus víctimas, presionándolas y besándolas, queriendo hacer quien sabe que cosas!

No lo creeré! Hasta yo misma verlo! Siento que es una buena persona!

Ese defecto tuyo que tienes! De creer que todos son buenos! Allá tu!

" **Mi amiga se fue molesta….dejandome con la incertidumbre de si creer o no lo que se escuchaba….no lo imaginaba…..como esos ojos tan brillantes y sonrisa tan honesta podría hacer tal…."**

" **Transcurriendo así los días para no encontrarla en ninguno de los dos lugares ya precisada…..el rumor se expandia cada vez más.. ..y ya hasta los profesores se iban directo a sus casas después de cada clase…..los alumnos salían en grupo para poder protegerse mutuamente…y yo…..sola con mi amiga caminaba una vez más hacia ese parque que la vi por primera vez…"**

Illya…..disculpa lo del otro día…

Tranquila Miyu! Es mi culpa…es como tu dices tal vez exageramos un poco

Si…..lo importante es mantenernos juntas y cuidarnos

Jejejeje así es! Juntas no nos pasará nada!

Una revancha?!

Dale!

" **Una vez más vole por los aires, deseando ver esos ojos que me traían impaciente…y ahí estaban! Tan sólo divisarla, use la misma fuerza de la caída para impulsarme a donde se encontraba! Logrando atajar su mano para que no escapara!"**

Pero que te pasa?!

Eres…..tu…. "iba a decir otra cosa…..pero mis labios no dejaron que saliera….su belleza era única, una piel morena tersa…. con un hermoso cabello blanco…."

Me conoces?

Eh? No No! Sólo….queria saber tu nombre…..?

Que niña tan rara eres…..

Illya! Que te paso?! ¿.?

Oh así que otra vez con tu amiga!

Quien eres?!

Eso lo digo yo, que hacen dos niñas solas en un parque a estas horas?

TU ERES LA DEL OTRO DÍA!

Si que eres inteligente! Pero las ruidosas como tu me fastidian!

Quiero saber tu nombre!

¿?

Otra vez tu?! Ya déjame en paz…

Reacciona Illya! Ella es la que ha estado abusando en la escuela! Vámonos!

Espera Miyu…

Y quien les dijo a ustedes que está vez las dejaría ir!

¡! "Sin poder actuar, recibí un empujón cayendo en el suelo para encontrarme con la sorpresa al abrir los ojos…que….besaba a mi amiga de manera descarada, sosteniendo sus manos para que no pudiese escapar…era tal la escena…..que….lenguas iban y venían mientras mi compañera intentaba luchar….pero yo sólo quede pasmada viendo una escena que sólo en películas había observado….hasta el punto…..de dejarla sin aire y sonrojada de como sus labios habían sido burlados….rompiéndose en mi algo….que me hizo molestar….."

No estuvo nada mal chiquilla. Si que me divertí

Pero quien te crees?!

Y a ti que te ocurre?

Eres una sádica! Los rumores eran ciertos! Vete de aquí ahora!

…...bueno igual no tengo más que obtener aquí! Miyu es tu nombre No?

…alejate

Luego vendré por más. Recuérdalo!

….estas bien?

Si….que le pasa….

Para saber…. "Y así nos dejó…..o me dejó…..con una imagen totalmente distinta a lo que defendí…"

CAPITULO 3: FRENTE A MI

" **Después de ese encuentro…los dias pasaron y en mi sólo quedó la imagen de una pervertida que por mero placer buscaba a quien quisiera…..y lo peor del caso era que por alguna razón…..nadie se atrevía a divulgar de ella…..solo rumores eran los que corrían….pero ninguna de sus víctimas decía quien era o como era para lograr atraparla….tan buena es?...me preguntaba…..mientras miraba como mi amiga era una de esas personas…que sólo callaba el echo…..que les hacía?..."**

Miyu…dime que ocurre?

A que te refieres?

Sabes de que hablo…..porque no la acusas. Sabemos como es, podríamos pararla

No…es mejor dejarlo así

Pero! Porque nadie dice?!

Illya?

Esa mujer abuso de ti! Y tu aún no haces nada?!

….es lo mejor…no hay que buscarse problemas

Me largo! Todos son unos locos!

Illya!

" **Me daba rabia! Como era posible que nadie actuará! Y lo peor que ya lo había intentado por mi cuenta! Pero no me escuchaban…..solo me decía que tenía que tener una prueba! Todos se hacían los locos! Como iba a obtener una prueba de alguien que apenas veía y no sabía como ubicar! No quería ver a nadie…me iría al techo…."**

Ya se están iendo todos, no deberías irte a tu casa?

…..estoy buscando a Illya…..

A esa niña malcriada?

Es mi amiga…..y no es mala como la pintas

Bueno a mi me parece eso…..pero no importa. Más bien se sincera conmigo y dime que es lo que quieres

…..a que te refieres?

Yo se que no estás buscando a tu amiga. Ya que ella hace poco salía del techo…..debe estar por los pasillos

Entonces que busco…según tu?

Tu lo que quieres son mis besos. Desde esta distancia puede oler tus ansias

No te acerques tanto…..

Esa imagen de niña buena solo te la cree tu amiga. Lo que realmente eres una pervertida como me hacen llamar….asi que no te resistas y déjame probar…..

…

" **Caminaba por los pasillos en busca de Miyu…era una tonta…..como pude dejarla sola…..tengo que encontrarla…¿?...llegando a mi salón…..escuche unos ruidos extraños y voces conocidas…siendo tan tonta o dirán chismosa de acercarme a ese lugar…..para sólo encontrarme con mi amiga Miyu…..y ella…besándose más juntas y más caliente que la primera vez….escena que se veía no era forzada…..al contrario…..mi amiga le pedía un poco de aire antes de continuar…por sus expresiones se podía ver que le gustaba….."**

Detente porfavor…..

No puedes más?

…no es eso…

Entonces que es?

…yo….

Déjame adivinar…..estas…..ca….li…en…..te….eso?

….

Tan joven y ya quieres eso?

….solo vete

Sólo un poco mas

" **Cada sonido que pasaba por mi cabeza…..se hacían más fuertes y mi mente no podía con ellos….como era posible que mi amiga se estuviera prestando a ello…..mi cuerpo se estaba sonrojando…de sólo escucharlas….hasta que después un pequeño….gemido…..las callara…separándose y dejandola semi-consciente en el suelo, retirándose y dandoles las gracias…."**

Esta vez te deje ir, pero si continúas, no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasar Miyu

…..

Nos vemos despues. Vete a casa, ya es tarde

" **Escuchando esas palabras…..la que terminó saliendo primero que todas de ahí fui yo….no podía procesar lo que había visto…esto no era un juego….y los demás se lo tomaban como ello…..que podía hacer yo? Nada…..y lo peor era que ella…..estudiaba en nuestro colegio…..su uniforme la delataba….."**

" **Ya en mi casa…..estaba deprimida…..sabia que no iba a cambiar nada…ni mucho menos podía hacer que mi amiga la dejará…..se pudo ver que no era la segunda vez que lo hacían…..estos días…..ellas estuvieron en eso…..y yo queriendo verla….no pude notar que estaba frente a mi cara...los días que pasaron….yo sólo me dedicaba a despedirme de mi amiga…..sabia que tenía sus asuntos…..y por supuesto ella no refutaba como antes lo hubiese echo…estaba…..mal por alguna razón…..todo lo que ocurría…..me dolía…..y sólo pensaba que era por el bien de mi amiga…..pero luego descubriría…..que era algo más…"**

Illya que harás hoy?

Ah….nada…..estaré un ratico arriba

No te gustaría ir al parque hoy?

No…..gracias. Quiero estar en el techo respirando un poco de aire fresco…

…ok

No te preocupes…..me iré temprano a casa "aire fresco? Que mentira más absurda! Acaso no puedo hacerlo en un parque?...notaba que quería estar sola….pero para su preocupación ya le había dejado claro que no estaría mucho tiempo….así que no estaría con su amiguita o lo que fuese…"

Si tu lo dices…..

Dale…..nos vemos mañana!

Ok amiga….

" **Y aquí estoy…sola…no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado…..suspirando una y otra vez….por todo…..aunque este lugar si que es el mejor….es fresco….la brisa no deja de jugar con mi cabello….me hace sonreír cada cierto tiempo"**

Porfin sonríes!

¿?

Últimamente se te veía deprimida

Pero que?... "era ella….estaba delante de mi y yo sólo la veía desde abajo"

Cuéntame que te hizo recuperar el ánimo?

No es tu problema….

Oh? Así que actuaras como una niña malcriada? Para observar conversaciones ajenas si eres buena jajaja

Quien te crees?! "Estaba molesta! El verla me hizo doler el pecho! Pero cuando me iba a levantar para pelear, me presionó contra el suelo y vaya que si tenía fuerza….no podía con su agarre. Me tenía debajo de ella…nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y nuestros ojos no dejaban de mirarse profundamente…"

Tu te mereces es un castigo

Suéltame! No se te ocurra hacerme algo! "gritaba que me soltara, pero mi corazón estaba saltando de los nervios…me decía que quería…..?"

Una malcriada como tu, sólo aprende a las malas "esta niña…..Illya…si que es bella…..no sabe que provoca en mi…un poco no mas….."

Que vas…a hacer…..? "Al ver que recortaba la distancia entre nosotras, no pude evitar el sonrojo y cerrar mis ojos de lo que pensaba venia….mi primer beso….."

…. "como cierra los ojos…..tan mala fama tengo….pero contigo no será igual….un pequeño beso cerca de esos hermosos labios rosas no nos caerá mal…."

…que…..paso?... "al sentir el roce de esos suaves labios cerca de los míos….solo pude abrir los ojos para ver como se iba…..no sabía el porque no me…"

Kuro…

Como….?

Mi nombre es Kuro….

Tu….nombre….

Así es, acostúmbrate a el Illya

Mi nombre…

De ahora en adelante nos podemos encontrar aquí cada vez que quieras

Entonces…..somos amigas?

Si tu lo quieres así

Je…hagámoslo así Kuro

Nos vemos mañana

Claro!

" **Después de ese momento sólo camine a casa con una sonrisa de par en par! Pude saber su nombre y ser su amiga! De ahora en adelante nos llevaríamos muy bien juntas!...pero….No me beso…sólo pude mirar atrás con los dedos en mis labios.."**

CAPITULO 4: AMIGAS

" **Nuestro encuentro ese día…..marco en mi todo…..en ese instante sólo pensé el porque no me beso y porque ese vacío de que no lo haya echo…..nunca lo pude descifrar…la felicidad y tristeza que al mismo tiempo me hacía vivir teniéndola a mi lado como Amiga…era duro…..si reíamos y jugabamos sin parar! Las tres nos la pasábamos para arriba y para abajo en casa de cada una inventando…..pero ese número…era….el que no me cuadraba….y menos al verlas a ellas tan melosas…a sabiendas que conmigo nunca paso mas de ese semi-beso…..3 años más tarde supe que era lo que me comía más y más con el pasar del tiempo…..cuando cada una con 15 años, fue oyente de esa verdad…."**

Chicas podrían darse un respiro… "estábamos en mi casa….estudiando….o bueno eso intentabamos….porque dos no dejaban de parecer chupa piedras! Y yo de tonta que sólo podía mirarlas como cual pervertida, soñando ser yo la dueña de esos labios! Era canson…como no respiraban…..Kuro terminó con los rumores…..al quedarse sólo con Miyu….bueno novias eran en realidad supongo…..porque no había momento que no estuviesen juntas…..y yo sola….ya que aún me aferraba a ese estupido semi-beso…por alguna razón.."

Disculpa Illya! Es que Miyu es Calentona! Jajajaja

No me interesa saber…..

Ya parale Kuro…..no ves que no hemos estudiado y estamos incomodando a Illya!

Porque te molesta tanto nuestras acciones? Te repugna?

Claro que no….nada de eso…..es sólo que no pueden estar un momento sin besarse? "que me iba a molestar…si yo era la que más ansiosa me ponía de las tres al verlas…..esa era la realidad…..habían días que hasta me….y ella siempre llegaba a mi mente en esos momentos….."

Déjame ver si entendí…..no te repugnan pero tampoco te llaman la atención?

Tampoco lo sé….estoy sola como verán….

Illya pero eso es porque has querido….porque tienes muchos levantes

Si…pero nada que me interese…

Y te has tocado?

¡! "que me estaba preguntando! Enserio quería que le respondiera eso?!"

Kuro como le vas a preguntar eso a ella?!

Pues no parece que me haya equivocado, porque su cara lo dice todo

No es tu problema….

Lo ves? Ya Illya no es una niña pequeña como pensabas

Me sorprende escucharlo de ti Illya….

Que van a hablar ustedes...si se la pasaran cada una tocándose en sus habitaciones de tanta calentura….

…..

Y a que viene el silencio?! No dirán que son unas santas?! "me daba rabia como lo tenían todo…."

Nosotras…..

Yo se lo digo!

Que cosa?...

Nosotras no necesitamos tocarnos Illya

Entonces que?! "no quería escucharlo! En el fondo algo me decía que parará…..ya lo sabía…..solo no me lo digas…tengo rabia…."

Miyu y yo hace mucho que mantenemos relaciones

….. "y ahí estaba…ya para mi no quedaba más nada…..no tuve un beso….su calor….y ahora tampoco a ella…..de tanto acumular emociones…..mi corazón se volcó con eso último…haciéndome llorar y entender a la malo…..que eso era…me había enamorado de Kuro…"

Porque lloras Illya?!

….no…pasa…..nada…Miyu…

Que sientes?...

Me siento mal…con permiso… "Salí prácticamente corriendo de la habitación para encerrarme en el baño a llorar más fuerte aún…..no tenía nada…"

" **Pasaron minutos y minutos….y yo sólo no podía salir del baño…..a lo que mis amigas…..preocupadas por mi….solo decidieron irse para poder dejarme sola y así yo poder salir…cosa que al verme sola, me lancé a la cama para dormir hasta el día siguiente…si era posible para siempre…no quería verlas al día siguiente….pero como evitarlo….."**

" **Ya había amanecido y no quería levantarme….tenia que verlas y no sabía como iba a sonreirles si no podía…..pero no me quedaba de otra…estaba un poco hinchada de tanto llorar…y mi nariz parecía la de Pinocho jejeje roja! Aunque con todo y eso, tome valor para llegar a mi salón…..a enfrentar a la primera…..Miyu"**

Buenos días….

Que te ocurrió Illya?!

Nada…..solo me tropecé y lastime un poco jejeje

Amiga yo…

Tranquila Miyu…..no has hecho nada malo. Lo de ayer fue una tontería, sólo que me sorprendió mucho oír algo así de ti!

Segura…..?

Claro! No seas tonta! Vamos sonríe! Que nada malo pasa! Jajajaja

Bueno si tu lo dices! No debo preocuparme!

Esa es mi amiga!

JAJAJA "por fuera podía reír y manejar mi rostro a mi favor….pero por dentro me estaba pudriendo del dolor y la rabia…..es tan afortunada….."

Ahora sólo falta explicarle a Kuro! Ella también se puso muy triste cuando te encerraste!

Kuro…pues si…yo le explicaré al verla

A la hora de la salida me encontraré con ella! Te vienes conmigo!

Jejeje hoy no Miyu, tengo que hacer unas cosas en mi casa y debo irme temprano

Entiendo! Bueno será mañana

Perfecto….

" **Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó la salida…..como no iba a encerrarme en mi casa a llorar…decidí subir y calmarme un poco con esa brisa…ese lugar donde sucedió…"**

Esto es vida….. "miraba el amplio cielo sólo para mi y calmaba mis emociones…..pero no podía evitar del todo que una que otra lágrima se me escapara….era muy reciente para mi y más al escuchar esa voz….."

Te parece vida llorar mientras lo dices?

Kuro?!

Que haces aquí? No era que tenías que hacer cosas es tu casa?

Eso no es tu problema! Además que haces tu aquí?! "alejate de mi!"

Pero que te pasa? Cuál es tu amargura?

Deja de meterte en mi vida! Y ve a casa de tu novia!

Ahora resulta que tengo novia?

Pues si! Así que ya déjame estar sola! "no quería prestar atención a sus palabras, sólo me tapaba el rostro mientras le gritaba desde el suelo"

Malcriadas como tu…..nunca aprenden

¡! "solo se destapo mi rostro cuando sentí el peso de su cuerpo encima de mi! Me tomaba por los brazos y yo sólo veía sonrojada a esa hermosa silueta tan cerca de mi…..era bella…..cuerpo perfecto….busto hermoso…..piel delicada….ojos que me desnudaban y unos labios suaves que sólo quería comer…."

Porque no me cuentas como te sientes?

…que vas a saber tu

Pero ahorita si no eres tan alzada…...te digo un secreto?

Cuál….?

Yo se lo que tu sientes y se que quieres

¿? "lo sabe? No puede ser"

No pongas esa cara…..deja de llorar….si cierras los ojos te diré

Yo… "obediente los cerré…solo con la esperanza de recibir lo que tanto quería…."

….. "en el silencio…..solo pude sentir sus labios…en mi frente…..rompiendome en pedazos…ya que jugaba conmigo….."

Es eso lo que querías no?

Porfavor sueltame…debo irme….. "Estaba a llorar y sólo quería salir de ahí….."

No lo haré…..dime lo que quieres. No me puedes ocultar nada

A….que te….refieres?

Sabes que no estás conforme….quieres que te bese verdad

Te crees la gran cosa….porque todas y todos se te regalan…..pero conmigo es diferente…..yo no estoy para tus juegos "mentira no era….yo no quería un juego. Yo la quería para mi nada mas!"

Y quien dijo que para mi tu serías un juego "perdiste…."

¡! "en el instante que mencionó esas palabras, acercó sus labios a los míos y mirándome directo a los ojos….me beso…..un pequeño beso…cálido…..y húmedo…..pero quería más….."

Como te sientes ahora?

….dame…..mas

Eso quería escuchar…..

" **Un beso…si un beso…ese beso que tanto estuve esperando…..me aferraba a ella, mis brazos no dejaban de rodearla y hundirla a mi!...quería quedarme con esos labios! Quemarme en ellos! Con toda la agresividad y pasión que sentía me dejaba llevar por su lengua….se movían sin parar….daban vueltas y vueltas….no podíamos parar…..sus fluidos que bien saben…..esa boca era mía! No podía respirar y aún así no quería parar…..pero ella así lo hizo….."**

Que….haces? "sonrojada a la totalidad y apenas hablando le pedía explicación del porque paraba…..no Estaba conforme!"

Yo creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí…

…..Kuro….. "sólo pude mirarla a los ojos y tomar su mejilla para hacerle entender que no se fuera….."

Illya….. "no podía más…estos besos no calman mi ansiedad….quiero todo de ella…la deseo…"

Ven…..

" **Tres letras fueron suficientes para aumentar la pasión….ya los besos no bastaban…quería sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo….su rodilla presionaba mi entre pierna…..haciendo que pequeños gemidos se escucharan de mis labios…mientras besaba mi cuello y desnudaba mi cuerpo…"**

Eres hermosa…..

Se…..lo dirás a todas….

Para mi sólo existes tu…

" **Verdad o mentira lo que me decía, no lo sabía…lo que si tenía claro era sentirme suya….jugando con mis senos como caramelos, dedicaba suaves caricias en mi intimidad…sintiendo esa humedad en mi Y en sus dedos….por lo caliente que estaba…..mi cuerpo no mentía…..solo me descubría ante ella….haciéndome pronunciar su nombre más de una vez y gemir de placer cuando entraba en mi poco a poco hasta convertirlo en un baibem….."**

Kurooooooo! "Estaba ya acabando en sus manos, terminando de darle todo de mi…cayendo encima de mi para sólo abrazarme, mientras el anocher nos daba la bienvenida…."

…

… "el silencio nos acompañaba….ninguna decía nada excepto abrazarnos cálidamente sin separarnos un solo centímetro….era delicioso estar de esa manera…tanta paz…..felicidad….no me arrepentía de nada…..solo me bastaba definir una cosa…..que sería de ella? Una amiga?"

CAPITULO 5: SOY TUYA

" **Luego de lo ocurrido…nos miramos a los ojos, sonreímos y nos dimos un pequeño beso…..para Luego ayudarme a vestir y acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi casa…..para sólo decirme Nos Vemos Mañana…..cerrando la puerta, quedando pensativa hasta el día siguiente…..que pasaría ahora? Estaba Miyu…."**

" **No sólo llegó el día siguiente sino muchos más…cada vez que Kuro podía me buscaba al llegar al colegio, en el recreo, en la salida y camino a mi casa….en cada ocasión de una forma u otra se las ingeniaba para besarnos….acariciarnos y más de una vez hacer el amor…..donde no lo hacíamos estaba de más….era feliz! Sus manos y sus besos me daban placer hasta más no poder…..pero yo quería definir todo de una vez…..tan sólo se me escapaba…"**

Kuro…aquí…..no

Me dirás que no te gusta?

Si me gusta…..pero…..

Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario…porque no eres más honesta

Es…que…. "nos encontrábamos en el salón de clases, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar…..me había buscado y acorralado contra la pared, para de una vez jugar con su lengua en mi intimidad…la movía tan bien! La introducía tan bien! Que no podía detenerla!"

Es que? "te amo Illya, me tienes mal…..no puedo dejar de pensar en ti cada día….ese carácter tuyo…..el hacerte la dura…..me humedece….no sabes cuanto me tocó por ti…no sabes cuanto ruego que me hagas tuya…."

Tu tienes…..a Miyu…yo….

Olvídala…ella no está en mi vida…..

Como creerte?... "pude tomar fuerza y separarla para que me mirara a los ojos….."

….acércate….

Que…..ocurre? "ella se levantaba y sentaba en el borde del escritorio…abriendo sus piernas y mostrando su figura…me hacia pensar mal…..acaso?"

Todo de mi es tuyo….

Pero… "tomaba mis manos….una la colocaba en su pecho y la otra en su intimidad…..que estaba totalmente suave y húmeda"

La sientes….así me pones tu…

Eso….no responde nada…

Lo hará….hazlo Illya, hazme tuya

" **Por su puesto como cual soldado que sigue las órdenes de su general…no dude en tomar sus labios desenfrenadamente, moviendo y apretando de la manera que quisiera esos senos que sólo provocaban lujuria en mi…gemía…..si….y ya sólo me faltaba ese lugar…que tal vez no había sido mío por primera vez…..pero esta vez lo haría mío para siempre!"**

Besa mi cuerpo…..acaríciame….juega dentro de mi…

Tu caramelo es tan… "mi lengua no dejaba de posarse en el! Quería comerlo!"

Vamos…..ahmmm….tus dedos!

Justo lo haré…. "cuando me abría paso hacia esa puerta…note como estaba cerrada?...y ella sólo emitía mi nombre con pasión y dolor?...era Virgen acaso?...no sabía mucho de esto…..pero si de seguro fue igual como conmigo….."

Hazlo Illya! Soy Tuya!

….Kuro….. "en el instante que entró en ese espacio tan cerrado, ella hizo lo mismo con el mío….moviéndonos a la par…rápido y más rápido…..hasta quedar exhausta, una al lado De la otra abrazándola..."

Tienes…..tu respuesta?

Entonces….Miyu….

Miyu nunca me toco….y mucho menos somos novias..

Pero…ustedes….

Si….pero lo nuestro era mero placer. Aunque para mi nunca era suficiente…

Y ella…es consciente?

Pues Claro! Que creías? Que iba a estar todos los días contigo repentinamente y ella no me iba a preguntar?

…..y conmigo? Seré suficiente?

Tu que crees?

….tonta

Yo te amo Illya…

…quédate conmigo nada mas

No es mejor decir, que quieres sea tu novia?

Odio tu honestidad…novia mía…

Y yo tu crueldad…..

….pensare en amarte…

Yo estaré agradecida con ello

JAJAJA

CHICAS VEO QUE SE DIVIRTIERON!

¿?

SI ESA MISMA SOY! POR LO MENOS HUBIESEN ESPERADO QUE ME FUERA!

Miyu! Déjame explicarte!

Que me vas a explicar Illya?! Que tuvieron relaciones una vez más y se aman?!

Bueno….

Jajaja eso está por verse! Porque esta malcriada no quiere decir la palabra indicada!

Hey! Pero que te crees?!

Tu mujer y tu dueña

…..te odio

Ahorita te odia Kuro jejeje

Que puedo hacer jajajaja

" **Como pueden ver, un final feliz y corto! Las tres salimos riendo, y listas para el futuro que se nos venga encima….ya que juntas lo venceriamos ….Por mi parte….El amor se expresa con pocas palabras y a veces con ninguna…acciones es lo que le daré por lo que me reste de vida a su lado…que entienda y se grabe en ella que yo TE AMO KURO…."**


End file.
